When The Past Catches Up To You
by x-jbn23
Summary: Rory and Colin met each other at Chilton, he leaves, she was pregnant; what happens when they meet again at Yale. I don't own Gilmore Girls
1. Background Info

Background

Colin went to Chilton for his junior year, he, Logan, and Finn got separated after an incident that got them kicked out of a boarding school. When Colin got to Chilton he became friends with Rory and after a month they became boyfriend and girlfriend. They were in love with on another but at the end of the year, Colins father decided he learned his lesson and sent him to the boarding school that his two friends were also getting sent to. He was happy to be able to see his friends again but it meant leaving Rory behind. After their junior year, Colin had no choice but to leave to Zugerburg, to meet up with Logan and Finn. He left at the end of September, to start school a little late. He spent one more night with Rory before he left. They forgot to exchange information and ended up not being able to contact each other. Around the beginning of November, 17 year old, Rory found out she was pregnant. She became friends with Madeline, Louise and Paris; they helped her through school and dealing with the mean girls like Summer. Her due date was at the end of June. The day after graduation, she had the baby, a little girl, Lorelai Danica Gilmore-Hayden; Dani as everyone called her. Her name ended Gilmore-Hayden because the Haydens helped Rory through her pregnancy so she changed her name to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Colins mother always liked Rory, so when Rory found out she was pregnant she decided to tell his parents so they could tell Colin; what she did not expect was when she told his father first, his father told gave her a blank check and told her to leave Colin and the McCreas alone. His mother never found out because Rory ripped up the check and left. She never came back. She decided to go to Yale, to be close to home plus Paris offered to be her roommate and help with Dani. Her freshman year went by fast dealing with school work and Dani. Colin and his friends took a year off and went on a trip that year so Rory did not know that Colin went to Yale. Marty and his girlfriend Lucy and their other friend, Olivia, met Rory and helped out with Dani too. They fell in love with the little girl. Lorelai was so excited for another Lorelai legacy and she was happy Rory had friends at Yale to help her out.

**Next chapter starts at the coffee cart, it happens a little different of course.**


	2. Finding the Past

Rory was waiting in line for coffee while holding 15 month old, Dani. Lucy and Olivia come up to her and start talking to her.

Olivia: Hey girl, hows little Dani?

Rory: Hey, she's good.

Before they can continue 3 guys and a girl walk past walking straight into someone, who ends up almost hitting Rory and Dani.

Lucy: Hey watch where you are going! There is a baby over here!

The group turns around; Rory can't help but notice something familiar about them, like she has seen them before.

Colin: _Sorry_! But not my fault that guy was in the way.

Finn: Sorry dolls, my mate, Colin here has been in a bad mood and has been an asshole since senior year.

Rorys eyes widen: Oh Colin, it is still McCrea right? I always knew you would turn out to be a jackass.

Colin looked angry then confused: How did you know my last name?

Rory turns to the girls who look even more confused: I don't know. Should he recognize his girlfriend from junior year of high school that he claimed to be in love with? But he couldnt have really loved me considering his dad gave me a blank check and told me to leave him and the McCrea family alone. I mean is that any way to treat the mother of his granddaughter.

The girls and the other group looked in shock. No one could say anything; all Colin could do is stare at Rory and Dani.

Rory: Oh in case you are wondering this is your daughter, Lorelai Danica Gilmore-Hayden. We call her Dani.

Colin: Hayden?

Rory: Yeah they help me through my pregnancy so I added their last name onto mine like it should have been anyways.

Logan: Wait, you are the girl he could not stop talking about?

Colin: Yeah she is. Wait did you say my dad knew you were pregnant and did not tell me?

Rory: Yeah apparently, I am just as much of a whore and slut as my mother and I should either, do what my mom should have done or do what she did, abort the baby or take it and make sure to not raise her in society. So apparently, your dad believes I should not have lived. I am supposedly just like my mother except I got pregnant a year later than she did.

Rory had tears in her eyes.

Colin: I am so sorry for him.

Rory: You think it was just him. Have you even thought about how it was at Chilton? A 17 year old girl pregnant, there were comments and rumours all over Chilton, the teachers either looked disgusted or they looked at me sympathetically. If it wasn't for Paris, Madeline and Louise, I would have probably broken down and murdered half the school's population.

Colin: Paris? Madeline? Louise?

Rory: They were the only people who stuck up for me. Now if you will excuse me, Lucy, Olivia and I have to go back to Paris' and my dorm to get Dani ready to go see her my mom and dad.

She turned and walked away. Colin turned to his friends; he shook his head then walked past them towards their dorm.

When Rory reached Stars Hollow, she went straight to Lukes with Dani. As soon as she walked in the door the tears in her eyes came back and she started sobbing. Lorelai and Luke turned towards her. Lorelai grabbed Dani and handed her to Luke, and then she turned and brought Rory into her arms. Rory said one word that explained everything, _**Colin**_.


End file.
